Cosmetic dental procedures have gained popularity to improve the appearance of patients' teeth. Some procedures involve shaping one or more of a patient's original teeth and covering the teeth with appropriately shaped/sized porcelain veneers, crowns or the like so as to achieve a desired appearance. Prior to proceeding with a cosmetic dental procedure, a patient may be provided with one or more computer-generated images showing how his/her teeth would appear after its completion. However, the patient may not be able to accurately discern from the computer-generated images the actual look of his/her teeth after the performance of the procedure.